Pirates of the Caribbean: Revenge of the Dead
by An Unknown Writer
Summary: Post DMC: Revenge is sweet, so sweet in fact that some will do anything to get it. Our favorite characters return and reunite to battle against an ultimate evil. But will they succeed? Or are their fates doomed to go to Davy Jones' locker? Please R&R. WE
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first fiction work… so please be kind! Flames accepted, but be nice about my stupidity with grammar _

_Disclamer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean… unfortunately :'(_

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Revenge of the Dead**

**By An Unknown Writer**

**Prologue**

Their swords clashed as the sun set behind the horizon. The ship rocked as the waves crashed upon the bow. A young William Turner fought for freedom and the woman he loved, while Lord Cutler Beckett fought to command the Seven Seas. Will locked his blade with his enemies while he glanced over to some of the other ships resting on the water. Some ships supported his cause, mainly for the sake of rum, while others supported Beckett, and hoped to submerge piracy in this final battle. An image of Elizabeth flashed across Will's mind, and a new force, determination, and hope flooded every part of him. He launched himself at Beckett, with more strength than before. Beckett looked at him and tried to suppress a smirk that inched across his face.

---

An ear-splitting rumble filled the air and Elizabeth quickly turned her attention to the source.

"Will…" she murmured. A wall of flames, smoke, and debris rose from the ship where Will had been locked in combat. The attention of the crew of the _Black Pearl _was quickly grabbed as well. The lot looked in horror as gruesome thoughts filled their minds.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried as the shock crashed upon her like waves crashing on a beach. A pair of strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears ran down her cheeks like little waterfalls and thoughts of Will invaded every thought. She quickly turned around to face Captain Jack Sparrow, whose face was filled with remorse and sadness.

"He's not comin' back luv. You know tha' no one could survive a blast like tha'," Jack said. He was now painfully looking over to where the navy ship had once floated, but now was only debris littering the water. His eyes looked to be faraway, in a distant land, and Elizabeth quickly recognized it as sorrow for the loss of his best mate. "Will loved ya' Lizzie. Don't you forget it," Jack murmured.

"But Jack… He's… he's… _everything_! Everything I had ever hoped to find! And you expect me to live without him?" she exclaimed, her emotions taking control. Her sadness. Her anger. Her everlasting feeling of un-fulfillment and emptiness. Everything that sprung into her mind came rushing out of her lips. "I… I can't Jack! Live without him!"

"Shhh..."

"Honestly, I have no reason to live! I might as well turn myself over to those bastards. I'm sure they'd _love _to have me rotting away in their bloody prison," she exclaimed. She no longer had control, for her emotions had completely taken over. Jack just stared, not knowing what to say. "So… just… take me to Norrington or someone of the like… or… or…"

"Or what? Liz, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" Elizabeth replied hastily. "Send me there... or I'll walk the plank!" Reason and sensibility had surely escaped her.

"Ya' know I can't do tha' Liz!" Jack argued. "First o' all, _I _won' take ya' there 'cause then they'll try ta' kill me. Second, I'm definitely not lettin' you walk the God damned plank! And thir' o' all, _they'll kill ya'_! And Will would not've 'ad that now would 'e?"

"You have a point Jack Sparrow, about them killing you, but I'm not so sure about the other two. Just give me a God-forsaken life boat and I will row myself down to the ship myself. And you, with all you selfishness will not have to come within twenty feet of Norrington. Is that understood?" Fury consumed her every action and thought. The mere consideration of being separated eternally from Will was hard to grasp for Elizabeth's grief-stricken mentality. Without thinking of what she was about to do, she grabbed a dagger on her belt and pointed it at Jack's chest.

"All righ'… all righ' Liz! Just get tha' bloody thing away from me body!" Jack exclaimed as he backed up. "Cotton, get one of those life boats for 'Lizbeth."

"Shiver me timbers," replied the parrot perched on Cotton's shoulder as Cotton moved to lower one of the lifeboats. Jack motioned for Elizabeth to follow him to the awaiting life boat. Before she hoisted herself aboard the tiny vessel, she glanced around the ship; many were badly wounded and in dire need of medical assistance. She prayed a silent prayer and motioned for Jack to lower the rowboat.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Elizabeth said as she watched Cotton move over to one of the injured crewman from the recent battle.

"Not so fast luv. I'll lower ya' on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Ya' gotta promise me tha' you'll let no 'arm come ta' yerself. Savvy?" Jack said as an essence of seriousness crept onto his face.

"On my word as an English gentlewoman. Now bring about this bloody rowboat!" Elizabeth anxiously replied.

"Alrigh' lass. Keep ya' bootstraps on. Why are ya' so moody lately?" Jack pondered.

"I'M NOT BLOODY MOODY!" Elizabeth cried as Jack lowered her down to the murky water.

"Nutin' else ye got ta' say before ya' go then Liz?"

Elizabeth calmed down some. "I don't suppose I'll see you again. I guess this is goodbye, Jack." The boat made a splash as it entered the water and Elizabeth grabbed the oars and started to row away. She painfully smiled to Jack and he in turn tipped his hat and murmured a goodbye. He did not know if he would ever see her again. He watched her row off toward the horizon, and to a probable death.

- - -- - -- - -- - -

Jack whispered a final farewell as he saw Elizabeth being hauled into the deck of the _Dauntless_. Now, pieces of the ship blown apart by the explosion were starting to float their way past the _Pearl_. Jack scanned the water for any sign, but there was nothing. _Nothing_ proved that Will was alive. All hope was quickly drained from Jack. But before he turned around to order the crew about, he noticed a lump clinging to a piece of wreckage for dear life.

"Oh bugger..." Jack exclaimed.

"Sweet mother o' God!" Gibbs, too, had seen him."Man overboard!"

"Good God! Get 'im on board!" Jack yelled. "Come on you dogs! Bring him up on deck! Chop chop!" He cried out with such authority, which was rather unusual for him. He thought about Will, then Elizabeth and soon realized. '_What have I done? I shoulda known that Will would be alright! He's survived at least two blasts throughout his life, and could've survived another! And I've sent Elizabeth to her death! _Why _couldn't I have been more level headed and made Elizabeth stay here, on the Pearl?' _

The crewmen hauled Will onboard, who was barely conscious. There was a long gash running from his ear to his chin, and various other cuts, burns, and bruises littering his wet body. His dripping wet and bloody clothes clung to his body. Jack only hoped that Will had inflicted even more pain and wounds to Lord Beckett.

"Jack?" Will moaned. Jack didn't know what to say.

"Ye gotta get some medicines to 'im Jack," informed Gibbs.

"I sodding well know that!" Jack said harshly.

"Jack? Gibbs?" Will repeated.

"What is it?" Jack replied.

"Where's… Elizabeth…" Will said before he drifted into unconsciousness.

Jack knelt beside Will, assuming that he would not be waking for quite some time. He decided that it was best for Will to quickly take him to a cabin and treat to the many wounds that he had received from his duel with Beckett. Jack sincerely hoped that Will had managed to defeat Beckett, and would never have to deal with that slimy grease ball again.

- - -- - -- - -- - -

Meanwhile, on the Dauntless, Commodore James Norrington helped get Elizabeth onboard. He looked at Elizabeth, who was in a pitiful state. Her eyes were red from bawling, and various cuts, dirt, and bruises littered her arms, face, and chest. In the back of his mind, James Norrington knew that he still loved her dearly, but doubted she returned the feelings. He knew the laws well. And there was only one law that would ultimately prevent her death. Norrington knew that Beckett would not be happy, and that blasted Turner if he survived the blast, of his intentions.

"Elizabeth Swann. You have been convicted of treason, pillaging, pirating, and general lack of respect for the crown," he stated.

"I understand. But what is your point Commodore?"

Norrington sighed. "The sentence is… is death. Death by hanging."

"I am willing to face the consequences of my actions," Elizabeth replied. She noticed that Will had said a similar thing so many years before… right before their first kiss.

"But Elizabeth... Surely you do not wish to die!" Elizabeth nodded in agreement that she did not wish to perish. "Well… there is a law…"

"And what does that law say?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"Excuse me?!"

"The law states that a person convicted of crimes against the crown will be exonerated, if… they marry someone of high stature… meaning someone… someone like me."

Elizabeth paused. She had no idea of what to say. She knew that she shouldn't die, for the fear of… well, she just did not know. "I… I…" she began. Norrington encouraged her to go on. "I… I don't know what to say! I guess… that… I…have decided to… I am inclined to acquiesce to your request." She tried to wipe the look of sorrow and disgust of what she had just said, for she knew she was betraying Will, again. Norrington gave a whoop of joy and rushed toward Elizabeth to pull her into a tight embrace. Elizabeth tried to push away, but to no avail. She thought of Will, and how Will had hugged her, and kissed her, with such tenderness and compassion, and realized her life would never be the same, and it most definitely would not.

_A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one! Only a lot more to go! And if you wouldn't mind hitting the review button, down there, to the bottom left of your computer screen. Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter! _


	2. Tales of Turmoil and Love

_A/N: I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (_

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Revenge of the Dead**

**By An Unknown Writer**

**Chapter One: Tales of Turmoil and Love**

_Three Months Later_

Soon after the _Dauntless _arrived in Port Royal, preparations for Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth's marriage ceremony began. The flowers were picked, the clothes in the process of being made, but Elizabeth was troubled. As much as she tried, she could not love Norrington. And many thoughts of Will plagued her mind.

"Darling… can I ask you something?" Elizabeth questioned her soon-to-be-husband.

"Hmm? Sure," Norrington replied.

"When Will and I were to be married…"

"He's dead, Elizabeth! Get over it!" Norrington interrupted.

"Yes, but, the ceremony we had planned was not fancy… as you want it… and I was wondering if we could cut out some of the decadent decorations."

"Fine. Do what pleases you."

---

The wedding went as planned; everything went smoothly. But, he tides of the newlyweds soon changed. Not two weeks had past, and Elizabeth realized she was pregnant. Not with the commodore's, it was impossible! But with a certain Will Turner's. Elizabeth confronted Norrington, but extremely worried on how he would react.

"James?" Elizabeth walked into his study where he was meeting with other Navy generals.

"Elizabeth, I'm in the middle of something."

"It's… important…" Elizabeth said, and motioned him to follow her into the adjacent parlor.

"What could be so important?" he snapped. Elizabeth cringed and he immediately felt remose. "I'm sorry. Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine… I suppose…"

Norrington looked at her strangely.

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Norrington face was overjoyed. "How… when?"

"James… well... um... there's not... but there's some… well, _bad _news."

"Nothing could be bad about a baby, Elizabeth!"

"It's… well… not… um…" she paused, "Yours."

"And who's is… it…" Norrington questioned, his face turning a nasty shade of red.

Elizabeth mumbled something incoherent.

"Elizabeth?" he said impatiently.

"Will's," she mumbled.

"You weren't even married! How could you do this to me?" Norrington exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! Well, what was I supposed to do then? As soon as I found out, should I have thrown myself off a building? Have gone to the noose? Do you _honestly _think that a mother would risk the life of her child?"

"That would have saved me the embarrassment of have a whore for a wife!"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife," she stated calmly.

"I… oh… argh!"

"Oh yes, recall why you're being a complete bastard! You have emotional issues! You have no heart! Just like Davy Jones!" Elizabeth cried. She went and sat down on the sofa. Norrington, trying to control his anger, sat down beside her.

"Elizabeth, it was out of the tenderness of my heart, which I do have for your information, that I married you in the first place! And obviously I look nothing like Turner, and thank God for that, so the child would look nothing like me. Unless it were to look like you, but if it did not, then people would question whether I was the father or not. And I would rather not live a life to have to raise the babe as my own," Norrington added. He soon realized that he should never have said what he did when Elizabeth whipped out her hand and slapped his cheek.

"You son of a…. argh! I knew leaving the _Pearl _was a bad idea! And that's enough talking about Will! He was a respectable man, and loving. You are nothing like him! So never insult him again or I'll… I _will _tell the entirety of Port Royal's inhabitants that you had an affair with Lord Beckett when he was still alive," Elizabeth screeched. She stormed out of the room, pushing out through a group of maids that had gathered to hear the ranting between the couple. She did not care whether they knew or not, that the child was not Norrington's. Elizabeth stormed out of the house and sat on the grassy hill that lead up to the manor. She could not believe that Will was dead. He would have been so overjoyed to hear of his child.

---

Jack had cared to Will, along with the rest of the crew of the _Black Pearl. _Will's wounds were healing nicely and most were only scars and the burns were almost completely healed. The only thing that was not healed was his mind. He had two lingering questions pervaded his every thought and could not be pushed out. _'Is Elizabeth alright? Damn, you never really and fully know what you have until you loose it. But whatever happened to Beckett? Surely he had died, hopefully.'_

---

Jack was commanding the ship, as usual, and walked over to a sullen Will.

"You alrigh' mate?"

"How could I have survived?"

"I dunno. Miracle, perhaps?" Jack suggested.

"Fate. Tha's wa' it was. Somethin' 'aving ta' do wif fate," Pintel added as he joined the conversation. Jack quickly issued him a command to fix the riggings so the conversation would be more private.

"I just call it plain-old dumb luck," Will said as he walked away, more sullen than ever. "If only Elizabeth was here…"

So every night before Will went to sleep, and every waking hour, he wished that he was with Elizabeth. He wanted to show the love that he always felt for her, to embrace her, to tell her everything was going to be alright when something went wrong. He hoped that someday, he would be reunited with her, but when would that day come?

---

_Another Four Months Later_

"James?" Elizabeth frantically called out. Her husband had finally gotten over the fact that the baby was not his. "James?"

"Elizabeth? What…" Norrington quickly walked to where she was standing, while clutching her abdomen.

"James… I think… baby…" she said before she passed out in his arms.

---

When Elizabeth awoke, Norrington was perched on the bed beside her. It was early morning and the baby had been born the previous night. But James made sure when Elizabeth questioned about what happened, he would leave out many of the, well, rather important details."

"How are you feeling?" Norrington questioned Elizabeth when he realized she was awake, without much feeling for that matter.

"I have been better," Elizabeth answered dryly. She tried to hoist herself up but groaned as a tremor of pain washed over her body. Quickly, she settled back into the pillows. In the back of her mind, she knew that it should have Will that was sharing this moment. "A son or a daughter?"

Norrington got up walked up to a cradle that was set up in one of the corners of the room. He picked up the bundle that was quietly resting inside and carried it to Elizabeth. "A son, a healthy and strong son."

"What a doll! I wonder if this is what Will looked like when he was a baby," she replied as she looked down tenderly at her and Will's son and gently stroked his tiny cheek.

"Elizabeth darling," Norrington questioned, after a long and uncomfortable silence, "if this is going to work, he has to be _my _son, and only my son. There is to be no mentioning of Turner, or piracy for that matter. Is that understood?" Norrington questioned loudly.

"Shhh… you'll wake the baby. But James, we _must_ name him after Will." She paused. "You can say… that I wanted to name him William out of respect for a lost friend," Elizabeth said as she rocked the baby. "How about William John… uh… Norrington?"

"Hmm? Well I suppose that would be fine. But why not James as his middle name? Instead of Jack…" Elizabeth just shook her head. Norrington let his mind wander to what he had to do that night. What a difficult task awaited him. One that if Elizabeth found out about, she'd have his head on a silver platter. Not to mention everything would be ruined. "Oh, I almost forgot. I must leave you two tonight. For I have some naval business to finish." '_This is _definitely _going to be a difficult task,' _he thought.

---

"Avast! Bring down the starboard anchor! Don't wan' ta' crash inta the docks now do ye?" Joshamee Gibbs yelled to the crew of the _Black Pearl. _

"Aye sir!" the crew responded. They set the rigging in its proper place and Will expertly steered the ship into the port of Tortuga.

"Nice work men," the Captain called from his quarters. Jack emerged and went to Will. "Are ya' goin' ta' go ta' Port Royal or not mate? I'm sure there's…"

"I don't think so. She's is probably dead, or soon to be. Her name was on that bloody, God-damned wanted list along with ours. And it has been, what, seven months since we last saw her?" Will replied with little enthusiasm.

"Aye, I suppose you are righ'," Jack replied. The ship was harbored in port, and the men walked down the gangplank into the town. "But don't give up all hope mate. Ya' never know."

"Aye. You never know…"

---

Later that night, when Will came into his room at the inn, a bundle was on his bed. The bundle squirmed as Will walked over to it. It was a baby, a baby girl. On her bundle was a letter. He carefully picked her up, making sure to support her delicate head. She only seemed to be a few days, at most, old. She cried from being disturbed and he tried to hush her. Will picked up the letter and opened it. It read:

_Dear Mr. Turner,_

_I cannot take care of this child. She is Elizabeth and your child. Unfortunately, Elizabeth died of complications and the child had nowhere to go. I received information that you were alive and well, and I immediately searched for your current location._

_I give you my condolences and regards to you and your child._

Will looked up, tears filling his eyes. This was _his _child. His and Elizabeth's. How he wished even harder that she could be here with him, cradling their child to sleep. He pushed some blankets around her and watched her for some time. He tiptoed to the door and said, "I'll always take care of you… Elisabeth."

_A/N: Well that's chapter two! Some sweet stuff between parent and child. And yes, I don't like Norrington so I made him a completely corrupted ass. )_


	3. Trouble in Tortuga

_A/N: I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own all the characters that you've never heard about before though. Sorry it took so long to update. School has swamped me, totally. I thank my kind reviewers: Phoenix Fairy, Kate, Kels, Emi, Elizabeth, Sarah, and anonymus hah I spelled it wrong (a.k.a. Lauren). I worship you people! I just wish some other kind souls would find it in their hearts to send me a review hint hint. Well, enough of my drabbling… here's the chapter!_

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Revenge of the Dead**

**An Unknown Writer**

**Chapter Two: Trouble in Tortuga**

_Fifteen Years Later_

Mayhem and madness definitely was usual in the town of Tortuga. The prostitutes still did what they did best, and almost every soul in the town was drunk. The Faithful Bride was bustling, selling rum by the barrel There was unquestionably no respect for ones-self, or anyone else for that matter. Looting and pillaging was norm, and happened on a daily basis. Three women in particular strutted down the main boulevard, talking amongst themselves.

"Why'd you hav' to bring 'er?" the dark haired one asked the blonde, pointing to the girl moaning as she walked behind them.

"Well you know Scarlet; I can't leave 'er at 'ome. God knows she'll drink all the rum in the house!" the blonde squealed, as the two of them laughed at the younger companion. She was tall, had long red hair, and a certain air about her that would remind anyone of someone in particular.

"Shut up, would you! Honestly!" the girl huffed.

The dark haired, Scarlet, spoke, "That's no way to talk to your mother!" The girl then muttered something inaudible, most likely cursing at her mother and her friend.

"I'm _so_ sorry for her rude behavior, Scarlet."

"Think nothing of it Gisele." The two laughed again.

"I 'ave a name you know. It's Izzy," Izzy piped up.

"You are so much like your father. Honestly, the way you dress! Always as a boy! It's a pity you know! You could be _very_ pretty, but you are so much like your father!" Gisele replied.

"Good! I'd rather be like me father! 'Cause that mean's I'm not like you!" Izzy turned away the pair. She attempted to walk down to the Faithful Bride to drown herself in rum, but a hand held her back.

"A suggestion love," Gisele started.

"An' tha' would be?" Izzy responded.

"Go find your father! And then you would be out o' my 'air!" Gisele said. Scarlet stood aside, looking smug and pleased with her friend for finally getting rid of the pest Gisele had to call her daughter. For the second time, Izzy hastily tried to walk away but was rudely pulled back by her mother.

"Oh, and when you find 'im, give 'im a slap fo' me, will you?" Gisele said as she slapped Izzy, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek.

"What was tha' fo'?" Izzy remarked.

"Fo' leaving me with you!"

Scarlet followed suit and slapped Izzy as well. "Same goes fo' me." Izzy rubbed her acing cheek and turned away from her mother, hopefully to never see her again.

She started to walk away for the third time, but soon realized her mother left her with no name to find her father with. "Give me a name, an' I'll go an' find 'im."

"I'm afraid tha' the only name I can leave you with… is Jack Sparrow. Make tha' _Captain _Jack Sparrow," Gisele laughed. "He'll help you find your filthy, good-fo'-nothing, lying, scheming, scoundrel of a father." Izzy eyed her curiously and started walking to the port.

"Oh, one more thing. Never come back!" Scarlet screamed after her. Izzy just looked their way and continued her way down to the port of Tortuga; anxious to find her father and be rid of her bitchy mother.

---

"Gotta fin' a ship… but which one?" Izzy muttered. A few sailors, ahem, _pirates_, gave her a queer look, but Izzy paid no mind to them. Instead, she held her head high and continued pacing the docks. "What I would do fo' a bottle o' rum righ' 'bout now. I could go back inta' town an' get me self a bottle o' rum… but then I'd have ta' face me mum an' Scarlet again…"

She walked up to a gruff looking man.

"Have you 'eard where Jack Sparrow was last?" she asked him.

"Jack Sparrow? Owes me four dubloons. Heard he was dead."

. She had to find a ship to sneak aboard, and hopefully the one she chose would come in contact with the infamous captain. She went to ask many of the pirates about the island, each with different answers on where he was

"Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow... will turn up in Singapore."

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But dere's a island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for... mmm... delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you find a ship dere. A ship wit' black sails."

"Jack Sparrow? 'Aven't seen 'im in a month."

One man in particular, had good information on the location of Captain Jack Sparrow and his ship, _The Black Pearl_.

"We came across it couple o' days prior. Made an ambush attack on me ship and me crew couple o' days ago. Should be near here."

"I see. Thank ye kindly," Izzy turned to go find someone else to talk to but the man held her back.

"Wouldn't wanna get the wron' side o' them!" the pirate shivered.

Izzy decided that it would be best _not _to go with them, because the _Black Pearl _would probably not choose to attack the same ship in one week. She decided on a ship called the _Adria_. It looked ready to set sail at any moment, so Izzy hurried onboard. She made sure she wasn't seen, and moved down into the bilge of the _Adria_.

---

"Blimey! Who are ye and what be ye business?" a gruff looking man. Izzy looked up and took off her tri-cornered hat that she had "picked up" while she was interrogating sailors on the location of Captain Sparrow. "What the 'ell are ye doin' on this here ship, lassy?"

"I, uh… felt… like comin' a-board," she said smartly. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her up harshly.

"I 'ope it'll be floggin' fo' ye. But _tha's_ up to the cap'n ta decide." The man tugged her up to the captains quarters.

"Wait 'ere while I alert the cap'n there be a stowaway." The pirate opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him, but not before smirking at Izzy.

---

It seemed like ages until the cabin door opened and the gruff pirate stepped out.

"The cap'n be seein' ye now," he said. Izzy cautiously stepped into the cabin and took in her surroundings. She suspected to see a man quite like the one she had first encountered while on the _Adria_. But instead she came face to face with a pleasant looking man. He motioned for her to sit down.

"What is your business upon my ship? Me name's Captain Bartholomew Hastings," he said, tipping his feathered hat.

"I uh… 'onestly meant no 'arm, captain. I'm Izzy, short fo' Isabella. You see.. I was wondering if you knew anything 'bout Jack Sparrow. Me mother said that 'e would know me father an' where me father was located presently," Izzy said.

"Aye. I know 'im. Nasty piece of work 'e is. Not too sure where Cap'n Sparrow is but… see this here scar," he pointed his finger at a long scar running down his cheek. Izzy nodded. "Jack Sparr-, excuse me, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, as 'e wishes to be called, gave this to me. Doubt he feels any guilt that man does."

"Oh, I um… well… I still want to find 'im, fo' 'e is the only person tha' I know o' who knows me father. And there's no way I'm going back ta' me mum," Izzy said.

"I take it you and yer mum don't get along."

"No."

The two sat in silence for quite some time, and were rudely taken out of their daydreams by the sound of cannon fire. Captain Hastings quickly got up and rushed to the poop deck. Izzy followed closely behind him. She looked out the starboard side and saw a black ship with black sails gaining on them.

"It's the _Pearl_!" Izzy heard someone shout. She walked up next to the Captain.

"Well, Miss Izzy, you'll be meetin' Jack Sparrow in a bit," Captain Hastings said. "Ready the cannons!" As the crew of the _Adria _prepared for battle, Izzy filled to the brim with anxiety. As the _Black Pearl_ pulled up alongside of the _Adria,_ Izzy looked among the crew. She wondered which one was Jack Sparrow. She noticed a girl, about her age, shouting orders.

"Bloody 'ell. There's a girl givin' the orders! I didn't know that a _girl _commanded the _Pearl_!" Izzy exclaimed. The Captain gave her a look before going to help his men. Izzy moved backwards towards the mast, not wanting to get into the battle without proper weaponry.

The _Black Pearl _soon came into control of the _Adria_ for most of the _Adria_'s crew was intimidated of the _Pearl_'s crew.

The girl that Izzy had seen earlier heaved a gangplank up between the two ships and waved for her crew to follow. "Alright, Marty, gather their crew up. Make sure none of them try and do anything… well… stupid. You lot," she said, pointing to a group of her crew, "pillage and plunder, and basically do what you do best. Although if there's anyone down in the bilge, do try and be _nice_, I mean," she coughed," just bring 'em up to me. And I'll deal with 'em. The rest of you do as you please."

"Do ye need any 'elp Liss?" a man with a gray beard asked the girl.

"Um… yes Mr. Gibbs. That would be most appreciated," she said. "Alright! You lot! Get into a straight line. My name's Elisabeth Turner, but if it floats your boat, call me Lissie. Oh, one more thing, if you scoundrels haven't noticed, I am now in charge of you all. Understood?" She took out her sword, which was beautifully crafted, and pointed at the pathetic crew.

One of them sniggered and the prospect of being ordered about by a girl.

"Think that's funny? Eh? A girl, taking over your pitiful ship?" She walked up to the man and poked him in the stomach with her sword.

"No."

"Good. Back to interrogations Mr. Gibbs," Lissie said.

"Name?"

"Jonathan Buckhorn."

"Any special qualities that would make you eligible to serve on my ship?"

"I can cook miss…"

"Nay. We got ourselves a cook."

She moved onto the next person.

"What's your name."

"Foulkes, Henry."

"Special qualities."

"I'm the best swordfighter the _Adria _has."

"Welcome to the crew of the _Black Pearl_ Mr. Foulkes."

She and Gibbs worked their way to the center of the line interrogating every man. In the end, they added seven new men to their crew and the rest could go back to their own ship. When Lissie noticed that Izzy had yet to be questioned, she said, "I'll take care of her. Thank you Gibbs," and motioned for him to go back to the _Black Pearl._

"'ello. Me name's Isabella, Izzy fo' short. Can I go now?" Izzy attempted.

"Do you think me that thick? I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request for… I… am… not… done." Izzy leaned against the mast behind her.

"Go on."

"Personally, I don't think you're part of this here crew. Or do I stand corrected?"

"You know, you really don' sound like a pirate ta' me."

"Answer the question!"

"Alrigh'! God, give me a chance ta' answer! I am not part of 'this here crew'," Izzy said as she used air quotes to mock Lissie.

"Okay then. What's your business aboard the _Adria_?"

"Just looking for a man that knew me father."

"And who would that man be?" Lissie put a look on her face.

"Jack Sparrow." (_A/N: dun dun dun!)_

"Oh really… well this is your lucky day. He happens to be the captain of the Pearl."

"So I've been told…"

"Hey! Jack!" Lissie shouted to the _Black Pearl_. "Got someone here wanting to see you."

The man, Captain Jack Sparrow as Izzy presumed, was tall, tanned from being in the sun all day, and had dark brown hair with an assortment of beads and bones attached. He swaggered forward. The man behind Jack snickered at Jack's inability to walk straight, and winked at Lissie.

"I'm comin'," Jack said as he walked towards and over the gangplank. "So who are ye? And yer business? Oh, I almost forgot… Lissie darling, you did a fantastic job love." He patted her on the head while Lissie made a face.

"You knew my father, Jack Sparrow," Izzy said, cutting to the chase. She stared into Jack's gaze.

"Bloody 'ell! You look just like…"

_A/N: Hehe I was going to give you a worse cliffhanger, but decided against it That's the end of chapter 2! It's long!!!!! ) The _Adria _is an actual U.S. navy ship, and I got the name from a site with a list of all the names of U.S. navy ships. This chapter has quite a bit of dialogue, but I felt it was necessary. Please hit the little purple button and send me a review!_


	4. Chapter Thee

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school and other stuff... Thanks again to my kind reviewers! I worship you! _)

_I don't own PotC._

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Revenge**

**By An Unknown Writer**

**Chapter Three: An Unexpected Acquaintance and Convincing the Boss**

_"Bloody 'hell, you look just like…" _Jack stuttered. "… like Gisele!"

"And your point is?" Izzy shot back.

"Let's just say, tha' we 'ad a few 'intimate' sessions." Jack looked away from Izzy, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"You slept with me mother?!"

"It's probable." Something clicked in Jack's head. "Oh bugger, _you're _why Gisele hated me!" Izzy just stared at him, not quite getting what he was talking about. Jack picked up on her befuddlement.

"Put two an' two together girl."

"I 'ave no idea wha' yer talking about!"

Lissie, who listened intently to the developing argument, realized what Jack had realized only a moment before. Without giving her conclusion away, she hinted to Izzy, "You look like Jack."

Izzy looked to Lissie. "Okay."

"You talk like Jack."

"Alrigh'."

"You even _walk _like Jack."

"So?" Izzy was still confused. "Oh. Oh bloody 'ell! Are ye kidding me? _He's _my bloody _father?_"

"Apparently, love. Welcome to… uh… the family?"

After the _Adria_'s valuables had been loaded into the _Pearl _Lissie walked to the cabin that Jack had put Izzy into. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lissie pushed open the door and saw Izzy sitting on the bed.

"He's not that bad you know," Lissie said.

"Who?"

"Jack. Who else?"

"I dunno. But me mum could've saved me the humiliation an' told me tha' he's me father."

"Well, you'll grow to like him."

"I 'ope so. I don' think I'll stay though."

"Why wouldn't you? I love the sea. And if your anything like Jack, you'd love it as well."

"Yeah, well… So what's it like being on the _Black Pearl_? I 'eard many a tale about this 'ere ship."

"There's nothing too special about it. I think you'll fit in though, if you like rum that it," Lissie laughed.

"I take it tha' ye don' like rum?"

"No."

"I'll 'ave to work on tha' then," Izzy stated.

"Aye. I suppose you will. But that means staying on the _Pearl_."

"Well, I'll just have to stay then, won' I?"

_One Year Later_

"Honestly! I'm a bloody pirate! We're expected to do such things!"

"Lissie! You're being unreasonable!" Will Turner argued. "Do you realize that Norrington will _love _to have you in his hands? God only knows what hell he will do to you!"

Lissie turned to face her father. "But you and Jack…" Lissie countered but Will quickly interrupted her.

"Elisabeth, we were young! Well, at least I was." Lissie snickered at her father's comment about Jack's age. "… And I was in love with your mother and would have _died _for her. I can't let you enter into such a perilous situation. Norrington hates me, so in turn he'll hate you!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Lissie said, but Will held fast with his argument. She pushed her long, light brown hair behind her ear. Her piercing brown eyes met her father's own. Pleading filled her eyes. The _Black Pearl _creaked and swayed as it moved through the water, making those onboard sway as well.

"I really think it would be a good experience… I mean last time I checked, I was a pirate." Lissie huffed out a breath.

"So? A good experience? Really?"

"You weren't _that _much older than I was when you first commandeered a ship."

"I was with Jack. And yes, I was a fair few years older than you."

"So? That doesn't mean I'm inadequate to do it."

"Yes it does."

"No!"

"Lissie, I've told you time and time again. A flat out no, you cannot!"

"But…"

"Well, well, well," Captain Jack Sparrow said as he pushed open the cabin door. "Ar' ye still rantin' on about the girls commandeering tha' ship?"

"Yes!" Lissie and Will exclaimed at the same time.

"I know me own whelp'll do it, and Lissie 'as the stubbornness an' curiosity o' 'er mum," Jack stated, "So they'll be no stoppin' 'er."

"So you expect me to let my _only _daughter go to a port _bursting at the seems _with naval officers, and commandeer aship right under their bloody noses? _While _the bloody ass Norrington is there?" Will's face started to turn red.

Jack thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, that's basically it."

"Is it jus' me, o' do you really hate that Norrington bloke?" Izzy questioned as she entered the room and sat down next to her father. When looking at the two pairs of fathers and daughters, it was uncanny how similar they were. Lissie had her father's gleaming eyes and was known to act irrationally in pressured situations. Izzy, on the other hand, had inherited Jack's hair, the obsession to wear kohl heavily under her eyes, and the mad, loving obsession to drink barrels of rum.

"Shut it Izzy. Now Lissie, your mother would have had my head on a silver platter if I were to let you do what Jack and Izzy want you to do. I'm sure Jack would agree with me on this," Will turned to Lissie with a pleading look in his eyes. Jack just looked completely oblivious and obviously in a drunken state of mind. He nodded in agreement anyway.

"That doesn't mean I can't have me own ideas about what I can and can't do," Lissie retorted. "I didn't even know me own mother so I have no idea _what _you're talking about… I think that you just view me as a child, waiting to be pampered and spoiled!" With the last remark, she stormed out of the cabin, dragging Izzy with her.

"She doesn't even use proper grammar. Elizabeth would have my head for that as well," Will sighed as he shrank down in his chair, thinking once more about his beloved Elizabeth.

"Loosen upa' bi' Will! Yer too overprotective o' 'er fo' yer, and ''er, own good!"

"You really _are _mad! Sending your daughter out on a task that she _might not _return from, and then suggesting that Lissie, _my _daughter I might add, should go as well? That is a true sign of madness," Will ranted.

Jack just stared at him. In all of Will's years of being first mate of the _Pearl_, Jack had never seen him so angry and upset. Will's emotions were boiling over, overflowing, like boiling water in a pot.

"She's the only thing I have left. The only reminder of Elizabeth." Tears streamed down his face; pity and sympathy washed over Jack.

For once, Captain Jack Sparrow knew he went too far. But he knew that Lissie would be heartbroken is she couldn't commandeer that ship. Jack didn't know which way to go, with Lissie or Will.

_A/N: Well that's chapter three! I have the next chapter written, so I'll post it when I have 5 more reviews… Oh yeah! I'm also looking for a beta reader, so if you or anyone you know is interested, send a message my way! Thanks!_


	5. And All Izzy Could Think About Was Bread

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I had midterms, projects, and tests to worry about so I couldn't post the next chapter sooner like I promised (I know, I'm bad) And thanks to all that reviewed! I love you guys! And I love reviews… wink wink ;_ ) AND it was my birthday )

_And I do… wait no… I DON'T own PotC…_

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Revenge of the Dead**

**By An Unknown Writer**

**Chapter Four: And All Izzy Could Think About was Bread**

The sun was shining over Port Royal. Everyone was going about their business, having not a care in the world. Many still remembered the attack made by the cursed pirates of the _Black Pearl _so many years before, but were sure no pirate in the right, well, _drunken _minds would come to Port Royal, at least not with the new Admiral heading the Caribbean division of HM's Navy. Strict edicts were put in place for all the rule benders, pirates especially. His past dealings with pirates had been forgotten by the population of Port Royal. There seemed no real reason why the Admiral hated pirates so much. They merely thought that there was no significant reason for his hatred towards pirates. Still, they held great resentment towards pirates much like the Admiral's.

They were also extremely convinced that no pirate would _dare _come to town with the new enforcements present. They were so confident in their thoughts that they failed to take heed to two peculiarly dressed girls strut up from the docks.

"Bloody 'ell Lissie! I can't believe tha' yer father let ye go!" Izzy stated. She had long, red hair and hazel eyes, and was also taller than her companion Lissie by a few inches.

"There really was no reason for me _not _to go. I don't, and can't, see the danger in a bit of harmless pirating," Lissie laughed.

"Personally, I'm wonderin' wha' me own father said ta' Will."

"I think my fa… well, I really don't know _what _made my father let me go. But it doesn't matter, I'm here now!" Lissie said excitedly. Her long honey-colored locks streamed behind her in the wind and her vivid green eyes took in the scenery of Port Royal. She grabbed Izzy's arm and turned so that they faced the harbor. "Two young pirates, commandeering their first ship on their own!" A man walking past the two gave Lissie a funny look when she said the word "pirate". Izzy laughed as Lissie rolled her eyes and made a face at the man.

"Yes, yes, yes… it's all brilliant and all, bu' one thin' luv: I'm really, _really _hungry." Izzy inhaled deeply. "And all I can think about is a bi' o' bread!" Izzy complained as she motioned to her grumbling stomach.

"But we've only just gotten here! Let's explore first, _then_ have a quick thing to eat!" Lissie reasoned.

"Bu' Lissie…" Izzy whined.

"Look, we'll look around a bit and if we see something, ahem… _suitable_, get you can get a bit of bread since you're _so _hungry."

"You don't want anythin' fer yerself?"

"Nah, not hungry."

"Well, then love, let's explore this measly town."

Lissie pointed to the town center. "There's _got _to be something up that way."

---

They walked up the road, peering into every shop they passed and every passerby. Lissie was especially curious about Port Royal from all the tales Jack had told her as a young girl. He had told her of the many, _adventures_, if you will, he had experienced alongside her father. She imagined all the stories happening as she strolled down the main street.

"Excuse me miss, mind stepping aside?"

Lissie was caught out of her daydreaming and turned to face a Navy official. Her heart started to race as she thought that he was going to arrest her, but quickly calmed herself when she realized he only wanted her to move out of the road.

"Sorry," she said as she hustled to catch up to Izzy. When Lissie caught up with her companion Izzy pointed to a fancy carriage that was clattering down the cobblestone road.

"Bloody rich people," Izzy muttered. "Think tha' they're all tha'. Righ' Lissie?"

Lissie continued to look at the carriage.

"Lissie?"

But Lissie was paying no attention to anything that Izzy was declaring. She was too intent on seeing who was in the carriage. The windows were open and Lissie glimpsed a beautiful woman graciously sitting inside with what appeared to be her husband, a high ranking Navy official. The carriage slowed and pulled over to the side of the road and the wooden door creaked open. The man hopped out and helped his lady into sidewalk.

"Doesn't she look… familiar?" Lissie whispered.

"Are you alrigh'? Never saw tha' woman in me life."

Lissie continued to stare politely at the couple, mesmerized by the woman's stature and elegance. The woman daintily moved through the citizens walking past and to the dress shop situated behind Lissie and Izzy.

"Lissie, come on!" Izzy said while tugging at Lissie's arm but she swatted it away.

The woman gazed at Lissie and an odd look came upon her face. Her husband said something to her and hustled her into to the shop, not before she took one more look at Lissie.

---

"I'm bloody hungry! Can we go now?" Izzy impatiently questioned.

"Yes, sure, where to?" Lissie answered.

"There's got'ta be somethin' 'round that way." Izzy pointed at the town center.

"Right, so let's go."

---

The pair walked to the town center, carefully searching and evaluating place that they noticed. One that would not attract _too _many stares. For it is quite unusual to see two teenage girls who carry pistols, swords, and wear heavy kohl under their eyes. A dismal, desolate, and deserted tavern would be perfect, but almost every tavern they saw was prosperous and busy with activity.

"There's nothing here… perhaps…" Lissie started.

"There's not gonna be anthin' 'ere, wha' we wan' ta' do is ta' go down tha' alley." Izzy yanked Lissie to come with her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Lissie hummed.

"There! You see!" A dirty inn soon came into view. The only problem with the near perfect place was that there were three British Redcoats sitting outside, talking amongst themselves.

The duo crept nearer to the trio of Navy officers, intently listening to their on-going conversation.

"Yes, the Admiral's plan is going well…" they heard.

"The plan is well underway… No one will be able to do anything about it…"

"But what about the lot that always gives us trouble?"

"I wonder what the pla…" Izzy started.

"Shhhhh! Do you want them to know we're here?!" Lissie shushed. The three men looked around their surroundings to see where the whisperings had come from.

"Whoever's there…" Izzy and Lissie heard before they silently moved away. They crept into a crevice and watched in anxiety until the soldiers departed.

"Oh god… we were almost found out!" Lissie said, letting out a breath.

"Lissie…"

"That was _way _too close! Imagine what would have happened if…"

"Lissie!"

"We could've been killed!" Lissie went on to list all the things that could have happened to them. And all the ways that they could be painfully tortured by the Navy. Lissie rambled on and on endlessly until Izzy got fed up and quickly interrupted her, putting an end to the madness.

"Lissie! Notin' happened! Notin' to worry abou'! Now I'm just gonna go inside and buy meself some r… soup!" Izzy said.

"I thought you wanted bread."

"Ahh… changed me mind. Soup's heartier."

Lissie reached into her cotton bag and pulled out a few coins. "This should buy you something. Go in and get what you want, if you change your mind, again." Izzy started to walk away but was held back by Lissie.

"Oh and Izzy! Come back here for a minute."

"_What now?_"

"Get out as soon as possible. And _don't _cause any trouble."

"Yes mother."

"That's not funny. And _don't _get the attention of anyone in there, alright? The guards could still be near, and we can't risk blowing our cover." Lissie stated.

Izzy smirked and strutted into the bleak building.  
"I just hope she doesn't do anything… stupid," Lissie whispered as she hid her self among the shadows and watched her friend disappear inside.

_A/N: The title is a quote from a book; I just changed it a bit. Anyone who guesses it will get the next chapter devoted to them. Good luck!_

_And sorry about the short-ish chapter!_


	6. Rebels

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Again! I'll have the next chapter up really really soon! I promise! My excuse for not updating quickly is that I am a pirate, and pirates don't keep their word ) And this chapter is dedicated to Undiscovered Talent and Phoenix Fairy, my beta reader. They have stories too! Check 'em out!_

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Revenge of the Dead**

**By An Unknown Writer**

**Chapter Five: Rebels**

_"I just hope she doesn't do anything… stupid,"_ Lissie murmured to herself as she watched her friend go inside. She looked at her surroundings, taking the setting in. The dirty alley was littered with garbage. The buildings lining the passage were dilapidated and the air reeked of decay. "Even Tortuga isn't _this _bad!" Lissie thought. Her attention was grabbed by a notice posted on the grimy tavern window. She crept out of her hiding place to get a closer look at the parchment. She peered at it and read:

_Official Proclamation_

_From here on out, the liquor more commonly known as _

_rum is to be banned throughout the port city of Port _

_Royal. Anyone who is caught to be in possession of the _

_drink will be prosecuted and punished under the law._

_Admiral James Norrington_

Lissie did a double-take. "Rum? Even I don't despise it that much! The man's got to be bonkers to try and ban rum," she thought. _Izzy… tavern… no rum…punishable for possession…Isabella Sparrow loved rum more than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow himself. When the two were paired together, there was no good, only the bad and the ugly._ Lissie's racing mind came to an abrupt halt when she realized that Izzy was in serious trouble.

Lissie was taken out of her trance when cries of anger and annoyance came from inside the tavern.

"Rum's not allowed! Fo' the last time!"

"No rum? Are ye insane mate?"

Lissie pushed herself through the doors of the tavern and entered a musty room. She witnessed Izzy being yanked on the arm by the tavern owner and pulled harshly outside into the open. Lissie sighed and followed them outside.

"Damn it!" Why in the blazes did I let her go in there? Alone? I should've known she'd do something irrational! Bloody pirate!" Lissie's mind ranted.

The tavern owner was short pudgy, Izzy having a couple of inches on him. Despite the height difference, Izzy could not free herself from his ever-strong grasp. His face was bright red as he ranted endlessly at Izzy. Lissie was fixated in her spot, peering at the brewing storm. She could not budge to help Izzy out.

"I'll have ye know tha' anyone who sells o' 'as rum'll be punished and persecuted!" he ranted.

"I swear! I 'ad no idea 'bout the uh… thingy… um… _law_… tha' uh… banned rum," Izzy pleaded. "Sir," she added sarcastically but the tavern owner did not pick up on the fact that sarcasm was dripping from every word she uttered.

"Sure ye didn't!" he replied as he pulled her closer and stuck a pudgy finger in her face. Lissie realized that she should step in and add her two cents in before it was too late and Izzy landed herself in a heap of trouble.

"Sir! Wait!" Lissie called out to the retreating tavern owner.

He turned. "Wudda ye wan'?"

"A word with you. My uh… sister… you see… she's um… not exactly right in the head."

"I am too!" Izzy persisted.

"Meanin' wha'?" the tavern owner questioned.

Lissie walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "She thinks she's a pirate. My family tried to get help… but nothing worked…"

"Well tha's too bad!" The tavern owner laughed. He yanked on Izzy's arm again, beckoning her forward. Izzy struggled to free herself from his tight grasp, but to no avail. Lissie began to lose hope and began to think that it was all over; they would be found out and hung in a fortnight.

"What's going on here?" Lissie turned around and standing behind her were the three navy men from before. Lissie inched away from them, hoping that they would not figure out that she and Izzy were pirates. "Mr. Petersen, _what _is the meaning of all thing ranting? Such a commotion you're causing!" The tallest of the three men stepped forward to Mr. Petersen and took Izzy out of his hands.

"This 'ere girl," he spat out, "asked fo' a bi' o' rum." A smirk immediately entered his face.

"Is that so…" the tallest officer said. He turned to Izzy and asked, "Is that really what happened?" His eyes were cold and his facial appearance was stern.

"There's no poin' in lyin'. Aye. I asked for a bi' o' rum. Happy?"

"Lieutenant Roberts?" the tall officer questioned one of his comrades.

"Yes sir."

"Go and fetch Admiral Norrington." Lieutenant Roberts started to the town center, but the tall officer added as a side note, "And make sure you bring the irons. Two of them."

---

The girls waited in silence with the two remaining Navy officers while Lieutenant Roberts scurried off to go and fetch Admiral Norrington. At first, Lissie made a feeble attempt at small talk, but the officers merely laughed. The sun began to droop behind the horizon, the day turned to night, and the air grew chilly.

"Hey Izzy?" Lissie whispered.

"What?" Izzy demanded.

"Do you have any good escape plans?"

"At a time like this? Escape plans?"

"Yes at a time like this!" Lissie frowned.

"No."

"And why not? You always have a plan!"

"I can't think o' nothin'. Me brain's at a loss o' rum. Can't function properly."

Lissie sighed and turned away from Izzy.

"What about you?" Izzy questioned.

"Nothing… nothing at all…"

"Well, we'll just have ta' play it by ear then."

"Play it by ear…" Lissie mumbled. She sighed again and looked to the horizon, the sun now almost completely behind the land. Before drifting into her thoughts, she coughed violently and whispered to herself, "I hope," yawn, "everything… works out."

---

"So these are the trouble-makers?"

Lissie jumped at the sound of the harsh and booming voice.

"Yes sir, Admiral Norrington sir," Lieutenant Roberts supplied.

Izzy groaned and opened her eyes. It was a dark, cloudy night; the moon peering at the unfolding scene from behind the clouds. The Lieutenant carried a lantern high, giving light to the pitch black alley. Izzy looked up at Admiral Norrington's stern face and said, "I 'onestly men' no 'arm."

"Really," was Norrington's curt reply. He did not sound convinced.

Lissie stood up and pulled him out of Izzy's hearing.

"Like I said before, she's not right in the head," Lissie said," sir. This is all just a big old mix up between friends eh? Begging your pardon of course."

"Well then Miss…"

"Uh… Lissie!"

Admiral Norrington made a face. "Well then, _Miss Lissie_," Admiral Norrington boomed, "I suppose this really is _all a big misunderstanding_. Therefore, an apology seems to be in order!" He stuck out his hand, wanting Lissie to give it a shake. His men stood aside, looking sheepish. Lissie cautiously looked at her hand, then his, and slowly inched it towards the Admirals. He grabbed hold of the arm, pushed up her white, billowing sleeve, and turned over her arm. The "P" branded on her arm was now clearly visible.

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I'm sorry for the short chapter! But I have a question for all you kind readers. I'm not sure whether I want to re-do the story (not entirely) to fit into the events of AWE. Or keep it along the original plot line. Tell me what you think please!_


End file.
